


Mission Accomplished

by jfdaishi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfdaishi/pseuds/jfdaishi
Summary: Sometimes you gotta put in a little work to get out of a lot of work





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> This story is so short and started literally in the middle of the action so there is no written application of lube or protection but please do know it was liberally used. Always use lube when having anal sex.

Usually, Mingyu would rather be the one getting “dicked down” as Minghao tended to lewdly put it, but at this moment he never wanted anything more than to watch Junhui roll and twist his hips as he fucked himself down onto Mingyu’s dick.

And while Junhui might have been the one on his back getting dick, one long leg draped over the backseat and the other hooked loosely over Mingyu’s bent arm while Mingyu half stood - his hands holding tight onto the back of Jun’s thighs, Mingyu knew exactly how little he was topping this dynamic. All he was in control of was watching closely how his shaft disappeared and reappeared from his dancer friend’s body. 

He took this time to thank any deity listening for bench seats and king-sized cabs for all the room the pair had in the backseat of one of the rented trucks and vans they had used to get all thirteen boys, crew, baggage and (most importantly) catering to the cabin they would be filming at for the next two weeks.

As soon as they had been told of this forest survival show and Mingyu being Seventeen’s survival expert everyone had looked to him for what to do. Each of his members had begged for the easiest jobs. Jeonghan had even tried to weasel his way into “couch warmer” leading to a revolt and heavy bickering between many of the other members and Mingyu stressed out of his mind.

Junhui had watched and waited for his time to help get Mingyu in the right frame of mind before asking for his job as the group had exploded into enough hostilities that the crew called for lights out just for a drew minutes of peace. After everyone had fallen asleep, Junhui had snuck into the rap line’s room and woke Mingyu with a mixture of kisses and touches. He shushed Mingyu’s sleep confused grumblings with more kisses and a promise of “I'll make it worth your while, Sir”

The use of "Sir” shut the tall man up and Jun managed to drag him all the way to the work truck without anymore pouting.

 

Mingyu might be younger than Junhui and it was hard to take him very seriously after living with the overgrown puppy masquerading as a man, but Jun was willing to lower himself (so to speak) to get what he wanted.

 

And what he wanted was to do nothing.

 

And get laid.

 

A win win for all involved really.

 

Rolling his hips down, making sure to show off both his best angle (which was any angle really) and the artistry he could work with his favorite kind of dance, Jun felt the swelling pressure of his orgasm approaching. His eyes roamed Mingyu’s body freely but when he looked at Mingyu’s face he almost lost it. 

 

Mingyu looked like a statue. He was completely motionless as Jun rolled and twisted his hips on his shaft as if he was only a toy for Jun to use for his pleasure. 

 

But the look on his face had Jun burying his chuckle into his arm and twisting his hands further into the seatbelt he had grabbed to try and stop the laughter he felt bubbling up. 

 

Mingyu looked near traumatized as he watched Jun’s body.

 

He looked like he was watching a magic show and just saw the magician cut someone in half. Mingyu’s mouth was dropped open, his eyes were half closed in pleasure but bright with excitement and the flush on his cheeks had traveled down his neck. When Jun found an angle that had Mingyu rubbing at his prostate with every twist he moaned loudly, shocking Mingyu out of his stupor and his hands tightening their hips on his hips. The ridiculously tall boy looked up at Jun with a surprised smile. Jun rolled his hips again and bit his lip watching with a predatory eye as Mingyu followed by biting his own lip.

 

“Do you like the view? Are you enjoying the show, Sir? I hope so. You seem so stressed, you deserve to feel real good, Sir. Do you want to come on me? I want you to come all over me.” Jun moaned at his own words, the images they contained and the knowledge that it would be more than just a fantasy soon.

 

He tugged one hand from the tangled up seatbelt, smoothing it down his chest, watching as Mingyu followed the movement with a soft whimper. Time was running out for them a vs as much as he wanted to put on a full show Jun knew he needed to wrap things up here, if he could tuck Mingyu back into bed with a smile and enough time to sleep a bit more he knew he would have to do nothing but look good the rest of the time they were here. 

 

And if Junhui felt any shame at coming to the mere thought of not having to do any work because of fucking Mingyu here tonight it passed quickly as he watched Mingyu come all over his belly with a stuttering “Ah! Fu… fuck!”

 

The next morning saw just as much chaos and bartering and threats as Jun had expected when everyone woke up to find the chore list. It wasn't going to be an easy week for them… well most of them.

 

Sipping his tea in the kitchen with a blushing Mingyu they heard Jeonghan shout from the living room “What do you mean Jun is ‘cook cheerleader’? What does that even mean?!”

 

Mission Accomplished.


End file.
